A Dark Way to Love
by RickGiriamax
Summary: Link's feelings toward her have been hidden under layers of affectionate friendship, mild flirting and teasing each other. Malon has always played along with their games, winking and smiling whenever he came closer and trying to find any excuse to lace her fingers with his. None dared to give the first step beyond the line... until HE appeared... (MaLink story)
1. INTRO

Set during Ocarina of Time, right after the Fire Temple...

**DISCL****AIMER**: All The Legend of Zelda related content present in this story is copyrighted and/or registered trademarks of Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto.

* * *

**_PRELUDE_**

_Long ago, in the land of Hyrule, a prophecy was told. It spoke of a child who would be born and he would be chosen by the gods to define the fate of Hyrule. However, he would also have a brother, one whose heart would be filled with darkness, one who would have to be cast into the shadows in order for his brother to succeed…_


	2. THE PLEDGE

**A/N: Hi there! I'd really like your support in reviewing this story. I'm kindda experimenting here, and I'd like to know what do you think. This story will have only three or five chapters. Thank you in advance!**

* * *

**_-Malon's POV-_**

I wake up early that morning, as I usually do, and take a hurried shower, allowing the cold water to wake my senses. I go downstairs and start to make breakfast for me and my dad; oh, yes, and for Mr. Ingo as well. It has been a few days since he returned, having been humiliated by Link in a race, hence ending his appropriation of the ranch.

Lon Lon Ranch, that is where I live, that's where I was raised and where I love to be. Located right in the middle of Hyrule Field, we distribute our long famous Lon Lon Milk to every corner of the kingdom; also, that's where I met him.

_I remember he came one day, nearly seven years ago. I was singing my mother's tune to my favorite baby mare and at first he didn't seem to recognize me as the girl he had helped find her father back in Castle Town, but the he came up to me and smiled. I was only a girl then, barely 9 years old, but still I couldn't help feeling butterflies in my tummy when I noticed that he had recognized me. I decided to speak first:_

_"Oh, it's the fairy boy again! I heard that you found my dad! How did you like the castle? Did you see the Princess?" I realized that I had rushed too much, due to his confused face, and I wasn't able to suppress a giggle._

_We talked for a few minutes and I introduced him to the baby mare, Epona, but she ran away from him so I taught him how to play my mother's tune in his ocarina; they became the closest friends ever since then._

I finish setting up the table for my dad and Mr. Ingo and then grab my own breakfast and go outside, wishing to get some fresh air before starting to do the chores. My mind hovers on Link again, seven years after having met him, all handsome and caring about everyone around him. He wasn't precisely the knight in shining armor I had dreamt of, but even better.

He hadn't doubted in rescuing me from Mr. Ingo, even though I hadn't recognized him at first, and had stopped by every now and then to spend some time with me; or was it just to refill his milk bottle? My heart races wondering if all our games and teasing have been more to him, as it has been to me.

* * *

**_-Link's POV-_**

I exit Kakariko Village after defeating the dragon Volvagia and begin feeling tired. I look down at the fire medallion which I received from Darunia, my sworn brother and now the Sage of Fire, and smile knowing that now I am closer to rescuing the princess; however, it is not the princess who I actually care about the most.

Navi chooses that moment to come out of my hat and call for my attention. I groan and turn to look at her.

"Hey!" Her usual call. "An arctic wind is blowing from Zora's River...do you feel it?"

"Yes… so?" I ask.

"Link, you should go check it out," she reprimands me. "What if something wrong has happened to the Zora?"

"Aw, come on Navi," I complain. "Let me at least catch my breath for a moment."

I feel tired and my Goron Tunic, which I was still wearing, is drenched in sweat. I also have some minor burns in my skin and clothes after having gone through the Fire Temple, deep inside Death Mountain's Crater.

Navi agrees to my wish, after a lot of arguing, and I pull out the Ocarina of Time and play Epona's Song. I see her galloping toward me and smile at the memory of the shy girl who taught me that melody seven years ago. Her nervous giggle still sounds in my head and her bright blue eyes dazzle me in my memories.

I've tried to visit her every time I could, and we always play and tease each other. It just drives me crazy the way she winks her eyes at me when we flirt, and I bet she knows how much I like her. She always dreamed of a knight in shining armor to sweep her of her feet, so maybe I could be that knight. I would protect her with my own life.

_"Come on Link!" she teased me playfully. "You are too slow, you know that?"_

_"Oh, you think so?" I replied while laughing. I built momentum and jumped toward her, tackling her and making her lose her balance._

_She shrieked as I spun while we fell, making her land on top of me. We laughed and stood there on the ground for a few seconds, giggling and looking into each other's eyes. She then pecked my cheek and rested her head on my chest._

_"You're my best friend, Link, you know that?" she asked sheepish._

_"And you're my best friend too, Malon," I replied with a smile._

I snap out of my memories as Epona nudges me gently with her nuzzle and a sad smile comes across my face. Friends, best friends; that was all we are meant to be? I climb up onto Epona and steer her toward the small bridge that crosses the thin river bank. I have the intention of changing our status, but first I needed to pay a visit to Zora's Domain.

I head toward Zora's River, completely oblivious to the dark rider that iss coming from the castle, galloping on a black horse.

* * *

**_-Dark Link's POV-_**

_Too long have these feelings been growing inside of me. The helplessness and despair for not being able to touch her, having to watch as he foolishly taunts her without actually giving the necessary steps... it's unbearable! I'm his other self, I'm his shadow, I'm the one who was cast aside from the moment of birth due to a stupid prophecy that he would one day be the savior... Bullshit!_

_You've never known how much I've suffered, my brother. You've never even known I've always been there, watching you, studying you, envying you... hating you. I've wanted for so long to let you know I was there, even lend you a helping hand, let you know that you were not alone... and I would've, if we hadn't met her._

_Malon, such a bright beautiful girl! My heart went on a spin since the moment I saw her. I was going to probe the Castle that day, seven years ago, try to clear up the path for you. Why did she have to be there? All cute and pretty, singing in the middle of the market? I hid from view, shying for some reason... and you appeared! And you spoke to her! And she smiled at you and... and you were off..._

_When you fell into your slumber, the Goddesses forced me into hiding. I was cast into the world of shadows as I helplessly watched Malon grow up and the forces of the Evil King spread over the land. I wanted so bad to rescue her, be her knight in shining armor, but I could only watch her as my love and desire for her grew._

_Then, seven years later, you show up. You save her and her ranch and she falls entirely for you; however, you keep playing stupid games, hurting her in ways you can't understand. But she loves you, and she holds your hands while mine burn! She kisses your face while mine fills up with of tears of hatred! She embraces you while I'm surrounded by the cold wings of solitude! _

_Now I hate you both! I hate you, Link, for refusing to accept what I desire so much! I hate you for keeping me in the dark! Malon, I hate you for not noticing me! I hate you for not being able to love me and loving my brother instead! I hate you as much as I love you! I hate you so much, Link, that I sold my soul to Lord Ganondorf so that I could finally come into the light._

_Now, I've made my choice. I will eventually kill you, brother. I will prove that the prophecies that were told of you when we were born were wrong. But first, I will make her notice me. I'm done with living in the shadows. She will notice me, and she will love me, for I am better than you._


	3. THE ENCOUNTER

**_-Malon's POV-_**

I approach one of the cows in the barn and start to brush her gently, as she moos in delight making me giggle.

"You like that, girl, don't you?" I ask.

"Moo!" is her obvious response.

I giggle again and place a bucket beneath her, sit down on a stool and begin milking her. I think I hear Mr. Ingo whistling a lively tune while he passes in front of the barn on his way to the stables and I frown. I still haven't really forgiven him for treating me like a slave before, but my father keeps saying that he's just a pitiful man who didn't know what he was doing.

I stand up, bucket full of milk, and start to wonder about Link. Where is he now? Off in another adventure, trying to save the land from evil forces again? I smile as I push open the door of the barn and walk out. Link, my knight without an armor, the one who swept me off my feet; he's always so silent, so intriguing, but that is all part of what I love about him. Whenever he comes, and we hold hands while we walk, I can actually feel my heart beating loudly; sometimes I wonder if he can hear it, or if he feels the same.

"Good morning, Miss Malon!" greets me Mr. Ingo, an exaggerated smile on his face.

"Good morning, Mr. Ingo," I reply emotionless. _"Creep."_

"It's such a lovely day!" he says. "I'm so happy to be here enjoying a nice day of work at the ranch."

_"__Yeah, sure you are…"_ I think inside, but to him I only nod and enter the house.

"Hi sweetheart!" greets me my dad. As usual, he's only lying there playing with the cuccos.

"Hi daddy," I reply with a smile.

"Darling, have you heard anything about your boyfriend lately? We haven't seen him in a while!" he asks returning my smile.

"DAD!" I yell, turning bright red just like my hair and nearly dropping the bucket of milk. "Link is not my boyfriend! He's my best friend!" Inside, a voice said: _"but I wish he were."_

"Haw haw haw!" laughs my father. "Who said I was talking about Link, Malon? I meant that messenger boy from the market that comes to pick up the milk! You are always so friendly with him."

I leave the bucket on the floor and run upstairs to my room, feeling my face so hot that I thought I would be the first to suffer of spontaneous combustion. Walking over to my bed I sit down and try to normalize my cardiac rhythm. I decide to wait until my father takes one of his mid-morning naps before exiting the house.

I wait for about an hour until I finally hear the snoring coming from the first floor. Slowly, I exit my room and tiptoe my way down the stairs. I'm about to exit when I accidentally trip on a cucco, who starts making a racket. My father jerks awake:

"What in tarnation? Can't a person get a little shut-eye around here?" he says.

I lunge for the door and quickly exit the house before he can keep on teasing me. As I close the door behind me, I swear I can hear him laughing again.

* * *

**_-Link's POV-_**

I come out of the underwater tunnel inside the Ice Cavern wearing my newly acquired iron boots and gasp for air. Taking them off, I shiver due to the feeling of the cold water and go through the door, returning to the big room at the entrance. I run back to Zora's Domain and quickly pop the cork of one of my bottles, releasing the blue fire and freeing King Zora from the red ice. Jumping down the ledge, I climb into the platform in front of him and he speaks to me:

"Oh… I've come back to life! Was it you who saved me? Don't be nervous!" he smiles at me.

"It was my pleasure to fulfill my duty as the Emissary of the Royal Family," I say with a bow.

He must have noticed how I was still panting, because he then said in a gentle voice:

"It looks like you have a hard time breathing underwater. As an expression of my gratitude, I grant you this tunic. With this, you won't choke underwater." He hands me over a blue fabric tunic, which felt like it was made out of fish scales. I immediately put it on and he smiled in approval. I bow again in gratitude and the King makes me promise that I will rescue Princess Ruto, who left to the Water Temple in Lake Hylia.

I exit Zora's Domain and sprint toward Hyrule Field. Princess Ruto, she made me vow eternal love when we were children. I didn't understand it then, but now I feel a pang of guilt, knowing that I can't fulfill those vows as my heart is actually in somebody else's hands. I smile while I climb onto Epona's back and turn around; maybe I should pay a surprise visit.

* * *

**_-Malon's POV-_**

I pick up the dirty dishes after lunch when I hear the hoofs outside. My heart races and I look toward the door, nearly jumping when I hear the knock and then his voice calling me:

"Malon?"

"Link!?" I shriek in delight and open the door, flinging my arms around his neck. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in days!" I pout at him, knowing how I always manage to get my way when I do that.

"Sorry Mal," he says, calling me by the pet name he created for me. "I just came down Death Mountain and then paid a visit to Zora's Domain, which I found completely frozen."

I notice the burns in his face and the blue tunic he's wearing. He actually looks handsome in that outfit, which matches perfectly with his eyes. He notices me staring at him and he smiles while he turns around.

"Do you like it?" he asks. "It's a gift from King Zora."

"It's beautiful," I reply, winking an eye at him. "Link, do you want something to eat? Let me take care of those burns while you have lunch."

Without waiting for him to reply, I grab his hand and pull him toward the table, forcing him to sit down and placing a bowl of stew in front of him.

* * *

**_-Dark Link's POV-_**

_I arrive to Lon Lon Ranch and climb down my horse. "He's here," I think sourly as I notice the brown horse next to the door of the house. I walk up to the window and peek through the curtains. The scene inside sends a sudden rush of anger:_

_Malon is dabbing at a wound on his face, a caring expression in her eyes and a sweet smile on her delicate lips. Those lips… my dark soul screams in anguish while I silently crave for those lips to be mine. My cold shadow heart warms up every time I see her and it causes so much pain, makes me drown in this agonizing feeling that should have never started to grow inside of me. How is it that me, a self who was born and raised in the shadows, who wallows in anger and hatred toward his own kin, how can I be capable of such deep love?_

_I feel the wetness of a tear burning my face and turn around in fear. I have never cried before, always I have swallowed down my pain and let it fuel the burning hatred for my brother and urge of murder, while another part of me tried to prove the prophecy to be wrong. I hear a racket inside and peek again: he's getting up and going for the door while laughing and she is going after him._

_I quickly hide behind a crate and watch the two of them exit the house running and laughing. I glare at them while she catches him beyond the gate and they both fall on the floor. She is now staring at him with a deep smile on her face. Oh, no… she's leaning her head toward him, eyes closed. She's almost there…_

_Before I realize what I'm doing, I pull out the Dark Master Sword that Ganondorf gave me and sprint toward them. She screams in terror and parts from him as she sees me, the dark side of my other self. He's still on the floor. I raise my sword and, with a scream of rage, swing it forward with all my strength._


	4. THE CLASH OF TWO SOULS

**_-Link's POV-_**

_"__Who the hell is he!?"_ yelled a voice in my mind.

I was only able to see a dark figure, like a specter of death, sprinting toward us with a sword raised in his hand. Malon gets up and runs away from me while I quickly roll away on the floor. The black blade sinks into the dirt and I stand up as fast as I can while drawing out the Master Sword.

"Link, look!" yells Navi.

I look into my opponent's eyes and see the red glow on them. His face is contorted with anger, pain, murder; but what unsettles me the most is that his face is my own. I look back and see Malon crying hard against a tree and turn around in anger, just in time to dodge a slash from my doppelganger. He is wearing a tunic just like my own, but completely black.

His shield has the same design as my Hylian Shield, but seems to be made out of blackened steel and several shades of black and gray. His sword is like the Master Sword, but is matching in color with the rest of his garments. His skin is of a dark gray tone, almost black, and his hairs are of a dirty grayish color.

"Who are you?" I ask while adopting a defensive stance.

"You don't know who I am?" he replies with his voice full of rage and has a faint echo on it.

"You're a demon created by Ganondorf," I reply.

"I'm more than a demon," he replies. "I'm the one who's always been there but nobody ever cared, the one who's had to live in shadows and darkness because of a cursed fate; I'm he who was cast aside and yet knew love, never to be corresponded. I am your shadow, the dark side of your soul, the one without a fate."

I look at him, feeling strange, like if he and I have some kind of untold bonding together. Yet I'm not able to say something, and he slashes his sword at me. I raise the Sacred Blade and stop his attack, parrying as his insistence makes me back away. Unable to find a gap to strike back, I lift my shield and he slams his sword against it.

"You're supposed to be a Hero, Link," he yells at me. "Why don't you show Malon here why do you really deserve her and stop making her suffer?" I see a glint of a silver tear rolling down his cheek.

* * *

**_-Malon's POV-_**

I suddenly stop sobbing and lift my face when I hear the specter say my name. I see Link standing in front of his dark reflection, for I've heard everything they said and now I know that it is a Dark Link who attempts to kill the man I love. However, there is this uneasy feeling when he mentions my name. Was that care in his voice?

"Wait!" I yell before I can stop myself. "What do you mean by making me suffer?"

I see his dark face look at me; there is something in his expression that is different from when he looked at Link.

* * *

**_-Dark Link's POV-_**

"Wait!" I hear her voice. "What do you mean by making me suffer?"

_Can this really be happening? Has she finally noticed me? Did I just hear her voice coming straight at me? Well… of course… I'm the one trying to kill the one she loves._

"You don't know anything, do you?" I ask her, surprised to feel my voice different. It no longer sounds hoarse, but it has softened a lot.

"Know what?" she asks.

"Stay away from her!" yells Link.

I look at him again and my face twists once more with anger.

"You've been all this time within her reach and she has been within yours, while I lurk in the shadows not being able to even make her giggle the way you do, loving her in silence…"

"Lo… loving her?" he asks in shock.

* * *

**_-Malon's POV-_**

_"__Loving me?" _His words strike me like a bolt of lightning.

Something inside me stirs, for I feel like I've known this dark man, this dark soul for a long time; yet I can't seem to recognize anything about him, except for the crude murderous look in his bright red eyes.

* * *

**_-Link's POV-_**

Who does he think he is, pledging love for her? Unable to refrain myself, I swing my sword and he blocks it with ease. No matter which move I make, he always seems to know how to counter it. He slashes back and I block it with my shield. I can hear Malon gasping and crying for us to stop, but my shadow self keeps striking back at me with all his strength.

I perform a back flip and land out of reach, crouch and charge a spin attack and unleash the energy.

_"__I've got him now," _I think, but I'm so mistaken.

* * *

**_-Dark Link's POV-_**

I perform a back flip and the energy arc swipes under me, I then sprint forward when he has his back turned on me and I hit him in the head with my shield.

* * *

**_-Link's POV-_**

I feel the pain running down my spine as I fall on the ground. I can hear Malon's cries and I open my eyes as I see my dark self standing in front of me, blade pointed at my throat. There is a blurr of a white dress and the blade disappears from my sight.

"I love you, Malon," I mutter before I faint.

* * *

**A/N: A cookie for TheTrueDarkLink for reviewing :)**


	5. THE DARK GUARDIAN

**_-Malon's POV-_**

I can't breathe; my heart begins to fail as I see Link fall on the floor and the Dark Link point the sword at his throat. I don't know what is going on, but before I notice I'm throwing my body on top of Link's and cry in despair. I hear him murmur something, but due to my sobs I'm unable to listen. He passes out.

"Stand up, Malon," tells me the Dark Link.

"If you want to kill him you'll have to kill me too!" I scream at him.

I'm surprised when he lowers his sword and drops it on the floor. He closes his eyes and I swear I can see a tear rolling down his cheek.

* * *

**_-Dark Link's POV-_**

_This burning feeling inside… I can't stand it… so much hatred mixed with love. How can I control these emotions that are building inside? Her words sting inside of my scorched soul: "…kill me too!" I wish to tell her I can't, that I would never raise a hand at her. I walk toward the tree where she had been crying and start sobbing hard. My tears burn in my face, while I replay her words in my mind. She loves him so much that she is willing to die for him._

_I fall on my knees and punch the ground with all my strength, a sharp pain letting me know how bad an idea it was. I then feel a shadow looming over my and a soft hand caresses my face._

* * *

**_-Malon's POV-_**

Something inside of me stirs as I see the Dark Link fall on his knees, crying. I look at my own Link and notice that he is still alive. I kiss his forehead, wish to stay there with him, but something urges me to wish to understand. I need so desperately to know what is going on, how a man I've never seen can love me. Is he actually Link's dark side? Do they share a connection in the heart and mind, and are one and the same?

I stand up and walk toward the twisted soul who is now punching the ground. I pity him, he seems so vulnerable. I kneel next to him and put a hand on his face; the gesture seems to surprise him, as he jerks away and looks at me. His eyes still are glowing red, however the fire in them seems to have dimmed down and I can actually see the red irises of his eyes.

"I need to know," I say in a soft voice. "Why are you doing this?" My voice is still hoarse and shaky, and tears are still falling down my cheeks.

"You don't know anything…" he hisses back. "You don't know what it is look like to see you grow, blossom, mature, become such a strong and beautiful woman while my other self slumbers with the gods. You don't know how it is to love someone in silence, knowing that you will never be able to be with that person."

I feel taken aback, shocked by the words that blurt out from his darkened heart. I don't know why, but I feel like I just found the answers for many of my questions. But he's wrong, for I understand him; I too have loved someone in silence for seven years and never felt the courage to ask him if he felt the same. During these past seven years, I've always asked my father about guardian spirits and angels, for I've always felt a presence watching over me in my nights.

* * *

**_-Dark Link's POV-_**

I can see her brain starting to put things together. She no knows how I've always cared for her, and she now understands…

_I enter her room in silence, as only I'm capable of doing. I can see her face, dreaming, smiling with the innocence that only a fourteen year-old as her can have. She is so beautiful, so full of life, but so out of my reach. I stretch out my hand, wishing to caress her cheek, but as soon as the moonlight that enters through the window touches my skin it starts to burn so I yank it away again._

_Stay in the shadow; that's my curse. I can't even touch her without feeling an unbearable pain, yet I can't endure the pain of not being able to touch her either; such a damn crossroad. I hear a flutter by the window and I see a keese landing on the frame. Pulling out my slingshot I shoot at it, but the squeal wakes her up. Quickly, I hide in the dark while she sweeps the room with her eyes._

_"__Who's there?" she asks. She sees the deku seed on the floor and gets out of her bed, walks barefoot and picks it up with a smile. She then looks out of the window. "Fairy boy?"_

_Why? Why can't she stop thinking about my sleeping brother, whom she hasn't even seen for almost five years? I look at her beautiful image, her now curvy teen body leaning out of the window, looking for someone who won't show up, and my heart aches as I crave for her love. I see a sad smile on her delicate lips and I can only bite my own to restrain the pain for not being able to kiss them. _

_Cursed be the one who cursed my fate…_

I find her eyes staring at me, questioning, pitying, and I close my eyes while turning aside.

* * *

**_-Malon's POV-_**

I keep looking at him while he turns around. Why can't he look at me? I can feel like somehow he has actually been there always, but I also know that his dark heart will never be able of loving me as I love Link, as I'm sure Link loves me.

"I've always been there, Malon," he finally speaks up, with the same voice which sounds as an echo from another dimension. "While Link was asleep in the Sacred Realm I was always here with you." I then pull away my hand.

"You are an incarnation of evil, you can't really know how to love," I blurt out but, without even knowing why, I start to regret it. His eyes have lit up again and he looks at me with a mix of pain and sorrow.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT HAS BEEN TO LIVE IN HIS SHADOW! TO BE THE SHADOW LINK, THE DARK LINK, THE ONE THAT WAS BORN FOR EVIL, YET AS CAPABLE OF LOVING AS HIM!"

I recoil and fall on my butt, frightened by his reaction; then, I see how his expression fails. I can almost feel his inside struggle between his so called love and his hatred and murderous desires. Suddenly, he reaches out a hand and I freeze as I feel his hot touch on my cheek.

* * *

**_-Dark Link's POV-_**

_I can't believe it… how is this possible? I see how she first recoils by my touch, but then she closes her eyes and doesn't stop me as my hand caresses her face. I wipe the tears from her eyes and entangle my fingers with her long red hair. She sighs when I caress her chin and, maybe unconscious about it, she tilts her head sideways giving me open way to her neck._

_My heart is racing like it has never raced before. There is this warm feeling inside which I have never felt. I feel then a sudden urge, and before I know it, I start to lean forward._


	6. THE ASSIGNMENT

**_-Malon's POV-_**

I open my eyes and see him now inches away from my face. I let myself notice for the first time his features and, him being the exact double of Link, I can't stop myself from analyzing every inch of his face. His eyes have stopped glowing, and now I can completely appreciate his blood-red irises.

His skin feels so hot that it feels like if he has a high fever, yet so warm that I'm surprised I don't feel uncomfortable by it. He closes his eyes and suppresses the gap between us and I can't help but to close mine as his warm lips touch mine.

* * *

**_-Dark Link's POV-_**

_My heart beats so fast that I feel like it's going to break out of my chest. I notice how my kiss takes her by surprise, but she doesn't push me away. I gently caress her lips with mine and then resume the kiss and she finally gives in. She raises her hands to my face as she returns my kiss and I can feel her gasp and sight. Having removed her support, she falls back on the ground and I lean on her while we continue caressing our lips together._

* * *

**_-Malon's POV-_**

_"__What am I doing?" _I scream in my mind as I fall back and pull him down with me.

Even though my heart tells me how wrong this is I can't stop myself from being consumed by the forbidden kiss that this dark soul dared to pull me into. I'm now holding the back of his neck with my hands while the kiss starts to become more and more passionate. Something inside me stirs; I wish to stop, but my body doesn't respond. He is now grabbing my hands and lacing or fingers together, holding them down by the sides of my head.

I feel my breathing increasing in speed and my heart racing; then, he starts kissing my neck and I gasp. Suddenly, I'm aware again of what is going on, and I turn my head and open my eyes, seeing Link still lying on the floor; Navi, his fairy, is hovering over him looking at me. A tear rolls down my cheek as Dark Link starts kissing my collarbone.

* * *

**_-Dark Link's POV-_**

"NO!" she yells out of sudden and pushes me away.

I look at her with my eyes wide open and feel a pang of guilt inside; however, along with the guilt, I can feel also pain and anger for her rejection. How can she act so harsh, when I could clearly feel how she was enjoying our special moment?

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" she screams at me, eyes full of tears and an expression of pain drawn across her face.

"You love me, Malon," I say, feeling how my blood starts boiling. "You know that I care for you more than he does."

"You are nothing more than a cursed soul who thinks himself capable of love!" she yells, losing part of her composure. "You don't know a fuck about love! All you feel is lust!"

I stand up enraged; I can feel my eyes burning again as she lashes those words at me. I'm about to retort when Link starts to stir, slowly regaining consciousness.

* * *

**_-Malon's POV-_**

"Link!" I yell, and run toward him. "Link, wake up!"

He starts to stir and groans as he sits up. I turn around and watch in fear as Dark Link approaches, murder all across his face, reaches for Link's neck lifting him from the floor while grabbing his sword.

"No! Leave him alone!" I scream while my eyes fill up with tears.

"No…" he replies, lifting his sword straight at Link's chest.

I'm unable to refrain myself; I lunge at the Dark Link and start hitting him with my fists, using all the strength that I manage to find; however, he flings his arm around and I feel the butt of his sword hit my face. I can feel a stinging pain on my lip as I fall to the ground.

* * *

**_-Link's POV-_**

_"__He didn't," _I think as I see Malon fall. His face seems shocked for what he just did, and I take the chance to kick him on the chest, forcing him to release me, and do a back flip to get out of his reach.

I grab the Master Sword and swing it at him, but he parries my attack swiftly.

* * *

**_-Dark Link's POV-_**

_I know I've lost; she won't come to me now after what I just did. I wish Link would kill me right now, but something inside forces me to fight back. I then realize that I can't let myself to die before I make him pay for what he did._

_But not today, for I have lost this match and I know I can't win while he fights with rage. I dodge another strike from him and roll out of the way. I run toward my horse and jump on to it, just as an arrow flies past my ear._

"I will see you soon, brother," I say loud enough for him to hear the last word, and then I urge my horse to gallop out of the ranch.

* * *

**_-Malon's POV-_**

_I can still feel his lips on mine, his hands on my face, his breathing on my neck, his eyes locked on mine…_

"Malon?" I snap back to reality when Link calls me.

"Yes?"

"You seemed to be lost for a moment," he says, dabbing at my slightly swollen lip again with care.

"Yes… sorry… it's just that…" I start saying, "I'm tired, that's all…"

"There," he says, placing the blood tainted cloth back on the water bowl. "That should do."

He looks at me with a smile, which I'm unable to return. My heart is full of guilt, for I feel like I've betrayed him. But why do I feel like that? He has never pledged love for me, so how can I be so committed to him? I try to force a smile, but it only makes me hurt more, now because of the cut on my lip.

"Let me carry you upstairs so you can rest," he tells me. My heart skips a bit when he suddenly lifts me in his strong arms and carries me to my room.

Gently, he lays me down on the bed and covers me with my sheets. I hold his hand, urging him to stay and he sits down in silence, looking at me. After a few seconds I manage to speak what I have been wishing to ask all day:

"Do you love me, Link?"

"Malon," he begins, and my heart cringes.

_"__He doesn't…" _I think. _"Of course, we're only friends, and there is the Princess…"_

"Didn't you hear me before?" he asks, I look at him confused. He simply smiles and bends down, gently brushing my lips with mine before catching them in the most tender kiss, while I wrap my arms around his neck.

**_-Dark Link's POV-_**

I've been galloping for almost the whole night. My horse arrives to Lake Hylia and I hold up the gem that Lord Ganondorf gave me.

_"__When you break it, the magic will start to work," says Ganondorf._

_"__Where will it take me?" I ask._

_"__Deep into the Water Temple; make sure that the Zora Princess never escapes. If you ever encounter your brother, you must kill him."_

_"__That I will gladly do, my lord."_

_"__If you succeed, I will give you that which you crave the most… the girl from the ranch."_

_I bow and exit the topmost room in Ganon's Tower, while I hear the grim music of a piano echoing around._


	7. THE TEMPLE

**_-Link's POV-_**

I get up in the morning and look at the girl sleeping next to me. I slowly climb out of bed, grab my sword and shield and hang them on my back. Bending slowly, I give my girl a kiss on the forehead and she stirs a bit while opening her eyes and smiling at me.

"Are you leaving already?" she asks with a pout.

"I have to go to the Water Temple," I explain, caressing her cheek. "I'll be back in a few days, I promise."

We kiss one more time and then I turn to leave.

* * *

**_-Malon's POV-_**

He reaches the door and exits but I notice that Navi stays behind, looking at me. I feel a pang of guilt in my heart when I remember that she saw my passionate kiss with Dark Link yesterday, and a tear escapes from my eyes.

"I won't tell him," she says. "But you should…"

After having said that, she goes after Link leaving me with the burden of a kiss that shouldn't have ever happened.

* * *

**_-Dark Link's POV-_**

I swim through the tunnels of the Water Temple in search for the Princess of the Zora. I use the master key that Lord Ganondorf gave me to open locked door, making sure to secure them behind me. I try to concentrate on my mission, but the feeling of Malon's lips on mine still burnt me to the core of my dark soul. I enter a large room and realize that it is like a vast lake with a small island in the middle; a sole withered tree can be seen in the middle of the island.

I walk up to the island and look around, something strange unsettling me. After a few seconds, I realize that what was bothering me is that the doors have been locked by heavy bars; I'm now trapped.

* * *

**_-Link's POV-_**

I reach the bottom of the Water Temple, my iron boots sinking into the sand floor. I start walking around, trying to find some hint of what I have to do or where I have to go. I see a doorway into a tunnel that is flanked by two torches, which due to being underwater they have no flame on them.

_"__Why in the world would they have torches under the water?" _ I think.

I enter the tunnel and, when I turn around a corner, I see a young Zora woman standing in the room at the end, looking straight at me; I can see clear recognition in her eyes.

"Oh...you... If I'm right...Link!?" she says. "You're Link, aren't you? It's me, your fiancée, Ruto, Princess of the Zoras!"

I open my eyes wide and look at her startled; for a Zora, she has turned out to be very beautiful. She speaks again before I can reply:

"I never forgot the vows we made to each other seven years ago! You're a terrible man to have kept me waiting for these seven long years..."

I lower my sight, full of guilt. I didn't know what she had meant then but now, after having these feelings for Malon… I understand now how she must have felt.

"But now is not the time to talk about love..." she says without hesitance. "I'm sure you've already seen it! Zora's Domain… totally frozen! A young man named Sheik saved me from under the ice... But my father and the other Zoras have not...yet... I want to save them all! I want to save Zora's Domain!

"You! You have to help me! This is a request from me, the woman who is going to be your wife! Link, you have to help me destroy the evil monster in the Temple, OK!?"

"I will," I say, thinking that this is not the right moment to tell her that I'm in love with someone else. "How can I help?"

"Inside the Water Temple, there are three places where you can change the water level. I'll lead the way. Follow me, quickly!"

She starts to swim up; I take off my boots and follow her.

* * *

**_-Malon's POV-_**

I finish making lunch and walk out of the house to get some air. Heading into the stables, I think about everything that happened in the past couple days, my mind storming with confused feelings and mixed memories. I think about Dark Link, the way he caressed me and kissed me with so much passion that I felt I was on fire; on the other hand, there is Link, my Link, my best friend since childhood and the one who made me feel safe in his arms.

I sit down and look into the sky, softly humming my mother's song, while my mind wanders again between the two of them. How can I try to choose between two sides of the same person? Because, when I look at either of them, I can actually see the other as well; it is impossible for me to decide whether I love one or the other: Link, my knight in shining armor; or Dark Link, my silent guardian in the shadows.

I touch my lip where he hit me and feel pain, but not because of the wound itself, but because the scar of his assault rests upon the scar of the passionate kisses he gave me. I then wrap my arms around me, remembering how Link embraced me during the night, holding me against his chest as a real gentleman while I slept, keeping me secure all along.

I cry, for it has been a couple days since I last saw either of them, my soul wishing that they could become one so I wouldn't have to decide between them: one with an evil, yet loving, heart who could give me so much passion; or the Hero who would always keep me safe and is willing to risk his own life for my own sake.

* * *

**_-Link's POV-_**

I've lost track of the time I've spent inside this temple. Raising and dropping the water level all the time has proved to be one hell of a boring endeavor. Princess Ruto has disappeared and now I'm on my own with Navi. I'm currently in a medium room with a crystal switch in the middle, filled with water where a bunch of stingers where swimming idly.

I pull out my hookshot and dispose of them quickly before hitting the switch. I watch as the water rises and notice for the first time the pillars rising from the platforms all around the room; they all have handles where I can grapple with my hookshot. I pull myself from one platform to the other, repeating the process with the switch to lower and raise the water level, until I reach the tallest ledge where a like-like is waiting behind a fence of spikes.

A simple attack with the Din's Fire is enough to get rid of my enemy and then y grapple toward the door behind the fence; without second thoughts, I push it open.

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the delay in updating... Princess-Dark-Angel, here's your cookie *tosses coconut cookie* xD ENJOY! *evil grins***


	8. THE DUEL

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long with this one.**

* * *

_**-Dark Link's POV-**_

_There he is. I can see him from within the shadows; him and his oh-so-great way of walking and his Heroic garments. My heart pounds heavily inside my chest as I hide behind the lone withered tree and sigh as I'm aware of the mixed feelings inside of me: he's still my brother, no matter what, but he is the one who took away from me the chance to be happy, the one who is taking away the love of the most precious girl in my life. He walks now past the tree but doesn't notice me... how typical. I see him examining the barred door and the small blue devil fluttering and saying something to him. I can't take it anymore… I unsheathe my sword and the sound of naked still echoes around the room._

* * *

_**\- Link's POV-**_

I turn around at the sound of a blade being unsheathed and my eyes widen. He's here…

"You won't defeat me this time," I say, as I walk toward him.

"Bring it on…" he replies advancing toward me, sword in hand.

I unsheathe the Master Sword and parry his first strike, using the Hylian Shield to block a second one. We move in unison, circling each other like two beasts that are ready to corner their prey. Our sword strikes are almost equal, as only a Shadow would be able to duplicate, and any special move that I try, even the spin attack, is practically useless. I keep on attacking with all my strength and I get a glimpse of his weakness: I do a back flip and then a jump attack and he recoils in pain when the Sacred Blade scratches his side.

* * *

_**-Dark Link's POV-**_

Pain. That's all that I can feel as his blade cuts through my dark skin. I fall on the water and Link seems to be disoriented, for the shadows have taken me into their protection. I feel the blood trailing down my body and jump back into the battle, swinging my sword and taking him by surprise. A cut appears on his leg as he screams and stumbles.

* * *

_**\- Link's POV-**_

I hold my leg in pain and turn around just in time to parry another attack. Navi is now fluttering next to him so I can keep a steady view of my target. I lunge forward the Master Sword in an attempt to stab him, but he simply laughs, jumps onto the blade and swings his sword again. I lean back just in time, but another scratch appears on my cheek. I can feel the blood coming out of my wounds, weakening me, yet I hit him with my Hylian Shield and make him loose balance. I take the chance and slice with the Master Sword again.

* * *

_**\- Dark Link's POV-**_

I scream as pain crawls across my chest, a long deep cut stinging as if on fire. He is also weak, I can see that, but I pant as I recover and hold my chest in pain. He's coming again…

* * *

_**\- Link's POV-**_

I slash with the Master Sword again but he somehow manages to parry my attack.

"You can't fight forever, you fiend… the Goddesses are on my side…" I yell.

"And the King of Evil is on mine," he replies. "You are no match for the Shadows!"

He slashes with his sword, but this time I'm ready: as soon as I see his open chest I thrust the Master Sword forward, sinking it into his belly.

* * *

_**\- Dark Link's POV-**_

I scream again as I fall backwards and land on the flooded floor. This time the shadows don't come to my aid, for they know as I do that I've lost. I can feel as blood pours out of my many wounds and the water warms up with it. I close my eyes and tears flow out, for I shall never see Malon again, or enjoy the pleasures of a life full of love.

Something splashes next to me… I open my eyes and see the blurry figure of Link, my brother, my murderer, my deliverer, now standing with his sword in hand looking at me with… pity… contempt? I smile sadly and I mutter the only thing I can think of: "Thank you, my brother… I'll send father and mother your love…"

I hear the clatter of a sword and shield falling on the floor, and two hands hold me up.

"What did you say?" asks Link, while I feel life fading away.

"You didn't know, did you?" I ask. "All this time I've been… there…"

"WHY?!" yells Link.

"Because… it wa… it was… meant to be…"

Having said that, I close my eyes and surrender into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: This is not the end... still two more chapters to go.**


	9. AUTHOR NOTICE

Hello dear readers,

I'm taking this time to let you know that I'll be placing ALL of my FanFictions on a temporary hiatus for a little while. Reason? I'm currently working on my first original story, which is not published on this site.

The story is being written in both English and Spanish, though I'm speeding up the writing in spanish, only translating whenever I get to an author's block, and it will be an adult romantic story. If any of you is over 18 and wishes to read it, you can PM me so I can let you know how to find it. (Why PM? Cuz I'm using a pseudonym to publish it)

As soon as I finish with it, I'll be coming back here and continue with my FanFiction stories.

Thank you all for following!

Rick


End file.
